The present invention relates to a radio-frequency module and a radio communication system, and in particular, relates to a technique effectively applied to a radio-frequency module and a radio communication system that support a plurality of frequency bands (multiple bands) such as GSM and W-CDMA.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-114837 describes an antenna switch that supports GSM low and high bands.